


Предварительные раскопки

by Walter_K



Series: Lara & Roth [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: До Яматая еще далеко, а пока Лара просто застенчивый подросток с кучей вопросов о родителях и их взаимоотношениях. В нерешительности она обращается к другу родителей Конраду Ротту за ответами. Но суровый бывший военный обуреваем сомнениями насчет своей пригодности в качестве пастыря для юной леди





	Предварительные раскопки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early excavations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524171) by pfangirl. 

> написано до выхода ROTTR, поэтому есть расхождения с канонной участью Ричарда и Амелии и некоторые другие

**Лара**

Прибывшие на станцию поезда выпустили спешащих пассажиров, и вокзал Лондон-Паддингтон быстро опустел. Пройдет еще несколько минут, и на платформы хлынет новая волна утреннего час-пика — но прямо сейчас, посреди сводчатого вестибюля, Лара была совсем одна, если не считать нескольких случайных прохожих. 

Лара никак не могла решить, то ли ей отойти к стене, дабы выглядеть менее подозрительно, то ли держаться центра, чтобы ее было легче заметить. Наконец, несмотря на сильный дискомфорт, она выбрала второе.

Лара поправила лямку рюкзака и уставилась под ноги, стараясь избегать любых зрительных контактов, чтобы не навлечь лишнего внимания. Или чего похуже, вроде попыток заговорить. 

Она и не подозревала, насколько все плохо. В пансионе такое быстро забывается, но, выйдя за кованые железные ворота колледжа, Лара сразу поняла, как сильно изменилась за последние несколько месяцев. Ей пришлось это понять. 

Мужчины смотрели на нее. Одни бросали взгляды украдкой, другие не были столь скрытны и даже одобрительно улыбались. Не все их взгляды и улыбки она замечала, но что-то все равно ощущала. 

Подобное внимание не нравилось ей так же сильно, как и изменения в собственном теле. Особенно в районе груди. Та выросла как-то слишком быстро. 

Наконец Лара заметила идущего по перрону мужчину. На нем были его фирменные бежевые брюки-карго и куртка дальнобойщика. Он выглядел немного сердито, но Лара все равно улыбнулась: они довольно часто болтали по телефону — но вживую не виделись с прошлого лета. И она ужасно по нему соскучилась.

Лара рванулась вперед, пока он недовольно крутился, разыскивая ее взглядом среди незнакомцев.

Она похлопала его по плечу:

— Привет, дядя Ротт. 

Он вздрогнул.

— Лара? — Ротт почти мультяшно удивленно округлил глаза и оглядел ее. — Лара?! Ты... Ты...

Она улыбнулась на то, как эмоционально он отреагировал. 

_Только не смотри. Не смотри..._

Посмотрел.

Взгляд Ротта с ее лица скользнул ниже. Потом вернулся обратно. Лара была уверена, что он испытал ту же волну неловкости, что и она.

— Ты совсем взрослая, — выпалил он.

Лара поежилась, ссутулившись. 

От неожиданности Ротт никак не мог прикусить язык. 

— Я тебя не узнал... В смысле...

Краска продолжала заливать щеки Лары. 

Наконец Ротт все-таки сообразил, как закончить свою тираду:

— Боже, как ты выросла. 

Она кивнула, ощутив неожиданный прилив смущения. А ведь прежде она никогда бы не подумала, что в его присутствии способна едва ли не потерять дар речи. Она полагала, что кинется к нему в объятья сразу же — но вместо этого не могла пошевелиться. 

Сжалившись, экс-капитан морского флота Конрад Ротт положил руку ей на плечо. 

— Рад тебя видеть, малышка. 

— И я, дядя Ротт, — тихо произнесла она. 

Он приобнял ее одной рукой за плечо — Лара понимала, что это самое большее, что он сейчас мог сделать в тактильном плане.

Ротт улыбнулся ей:

— Пойдемте перекусим, барышня. 

**Ротт**

Ротт полагал, что своими глазами видеть ребенка, за которого нес ответственность, но потерпел полный провал, будет тяжело.

Он ошибался. 

Были вещи и более мучительные. 

Теперь, каждый раз, когда он позволял себе взглянуть на нее, то видел давно потерянных друзей. Дика и Амелию. Он и не думал, что такое возможно — однако Лара была похожа на них обоих одновременно. 

Конечно, львиная доля сходства Ларе досталась от Амелии. Ротт помнил, как шутил с Диком, мол, слава богу, что не наоборот. Тогда, вскоре после рождения, сморщенный, скрюченный младенчик только-только вступал на путь становления человеком — но уже тогда всем было ясно, что Лара станет красавицей. В точности, как ее мать — статной девушкой с бездонными глазами и чувственными губами.

Порядочно лет прошло с тех пор, и теперь Ротт никак не мог уложить в голове, что привлекательная юная особа перед ним — это та же самая смешная девчушка, которая ходила за ним хвостиком на раскопках.

Сидящая напротив за столиком кафе Лара заметила, что он, задумавшись, смотрит на нее. 

— Прости, — извинился Ротт, а потом прямо признался, за что именно: — просто никак не могу сообразить, какой взрослой ты стала. Прямо юная леди. А не та малявка, разгуливавшая повсюду в своей пижаме с пингвинами. 

Лара хмыкнула:

— Мне почти пятнадцать, дядя Ротт. 

— Я знаю. 

На ее прошлый день рождения Ротт специально позаботился о том, чтобы не забыть позвонить и поздравить; прямо обвел дату на настольном календаре и все такое. Он знал, как ей тяжело теперь переносить праздники. В последнюю очередь ему хотелось, чтобы она заново пережила то первое рождество без родителей — Уинстон рассказывал, как после волны паники среди прислуги они наконец нашли леди Лару спящей в библиотеке; от холода у нее посинели губы и она дрожала во сне, свернувшись калачиком на диване и прижав к груди дневник отца. 

Вспомнив об этом, Ротт снова беззвучно выругался. 

_Будь ты проклят, Дик, за то, что бросил ее..._

_И оставил меня одного присматривать за этой прелестной грустной девочкой. _

Потому что даже когда Лара улыбалась — а сейчас она как раз улыбалась — в ее глазах плескалась печаль. И трудно было понять, то ли это была скорбь, то ли просто присущая ее возрасту неловкость. 

Принесли напитки — апельсиновый сок для Лары и эль для Ротта. Это позволило ему отвлечься от безрадостных размышлений. Отпив от своей пинты, Ротт тихо спросил:

— Почти пятнадцать, а? Ну, в таком случае можешь отбросить приставку с «дядей» и звать меня просто Конрадом. 

Лара скривилась:

— Странно как-то. Можно просто «Ротт»?

— Все, что миледи изволит. 

Лара вздрогнула. 

— Только не это. Миледи изволит, чтобы ты говорил потише — хватает и того, что в школе все в курсе. 

Ротт удивился, что она стыдится этого. 

— Лара, ты — Крофт. Твоя семья участвовала в войнах, подавляла восстания, отлавливала отъявленных разбойников, заседала в Палате Лордов и исследовала земной шар; не говоря уже о потрясающих археологических открытиях. Это ж целых два десятка поколений героев и состоявшихся лордов... и леди. 

— Прекрасно, — нахмурилась Лара, непроизвольно коснувшись подвески на шее. 

В такие моменты она очень походила на Дика. 

Лара была тихой и задумчивой — это передалось ей от отца. Единственное, что заставляло его оживать — работа, ну или пара пинт... по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не встретил энергичную и жизнерадостную Амелию. 

Ротт представлял, что Лара будет такой же. Ей нужен кто-то позитивный, кто вытащит ее из скорлупы и напомнит, что у нее в груди бьется живое сердце. 

Пока же она находилась в упорном отрицании.

По-прежнему хмурясь, Лара сказала:

— Не хочу, чтобы ко мне относились как-то иначе. Все, чего я достигаю, я хочу достигнуть сама. Я хочу быть уверенной, что именно я этого добилась, именно я заслужила потом и кровью. А не моя родословная распахнула все двери. 

_А это еще откуда?_

— И это похвально, милая. Я серьезно. Но тебе вовсе не стоит стыдиться своего происхождения. 

— Я и не стыжусь. Я просто...

И вот тут-то Ротт и почувствовал особенно остро, насколько с треском он провалил роль замены отца. Он был уверен, что сейчас Лара ждала от него каких-то ободряющих слов, чтобы наконец согласиться. Но он не имел чертова понятия, каких именно. Поэтому он просто сидел молча, пока тишина между ними превращалась в бездну. 

Однако Лара смогла через нее перешагнуть. 

Она тряхнула головой:

— Я просто думаю, что если смогу все сама, то однажды у меня получится оставить воспоминания позади. 

Договорив, она передернула плечами из-за легкой дрожи. Ротту сейчас ну совсем не хотелось, чтобы Лара расплакалась на людях. Вот тогда он уже действительно не будет знать, что с этим делать. 

Обычно он легко находил общий язык с людьми, если только они не лезли в душу грязными ботинками. Но сейчас он остро ощущал ту застегнутую на все пуговицы солдафонскую часть себя — слишком жесткую для чувствительной девочки-подростка. 

Но рядом с Ларой Ротт как будто смягчался. Он чувствовал, как покрывается трещинами его броня под взглядом ее невыносимых глаз. 

— Это нормально, если тебе больно, милая, — тихо произнес он. — Я тоже скучаю по ним.

Он подался вперед, положил ладонь на ее руку и немного сжал, глядя, как она усиленно пытается сморгнуть проступившие слезы. 

Когда власти официально прекратили поиски Ричарда и Амелии, Ротт не сдавался, пока не потратил все, что у него имелось и был вынужден взять новую работу. А потом он приехал за Ларой в школу и совершил самый трудный в своей жизни поступок — лицом к лицу рассказал ей о случившемся. Он видел, как неведение выело ее изнутри — и веселое дитя, некогда расцветавшее под солнцем родительской любви, поникло в одиночестве. 

Но Лара была сильной уже тогда — и известие о том, что теперь она сирота, приняла без слез. Просто кивнула.

Так что Ротт, должно быть, круглый дурак, раз считает ее маленькой бедной богатой девочкой. 

Она была намного большим, чем просто маленькой девочкой. Всегда.

Он опасно недооценивал ее, считая, что все это выбило почву у нее из-под ног — и в этом вопросе ему стоило быть осторожнее, хотя бы ради самой Лары. В этом возрасте она должна быть впечатлительна, и Ротту не хотелось, чтобы Лара начала считать себя слабой и неуместной. 

Чтобы _укоренилось чувство неполноценности_, или как там называется эта мозгоправская белиберда.

Официантка, рыжая девушка с россыпью веснушек, принесла заказы и поставила еду на стол. Лара как будто порассматривала ее, а когда та ушла, постелила на коленках бумажную салфетку и придвинулась. 

Это дало Ротту новую возможность изучить подопечную. 

Она здорово вымахала за год. Он заметил это еще на вокзале, когда приобнял ее — макушкой она уже сравнялась с его плечом, тогда как в прошлом году едва доставала до груди. 

Когда Лара потянулась за кетчупом, он заметил, что рукав ее пиджака теперь не достает до запястья на пару дюймов.

Теперь он уверился — Лара будет выше своей фигуристой матери. Она будет стройной и длинноногой, как прежние поколения Крофтов, как мужчин, так и женщин. 

Однако Ротту казалось, что Лара слишком худа. Но, опять же, так могло быть просто потому, что детские формы ушли, а сама Лара вытянулась. 

Несмотря на все истории о школах для богатеньких девочек и давлении, которое оказывается там на учениц, Ротт не беспокоился о том, что у Лары может случиться какое-нибудь пищевое расстройство. Он еще даже не успел прикоснуться к своему многоэтажному сандвичу, как Лара уже справилась с доброй четвертью булки с беконом и картошки. Так что с аппетитом у нее точно все было в порядке. 

Ротт подцепил свой сандвич и откусил столько, сколько влезло в рот.

«Подожди несколько месяцев», — жуя, сказал он себе. А там пляска с фигурой устаканится, и можно будет решать, что предпринимать дальше. 

Но уже сейчас у него было достаточно причин присматривать за ней. 

По диагонали от них, рядом со входом, сидели двое скользких типа за двадцать. Банкиры, брокеры или кто-то вроде — прилизанное говно в костюмчиках, Ротт всегда таких недолюбливал. И они бесстыже пялились на Лару. 

Ротт почувствовал, как в нем поднимается раздражение: вместо голода внутри теперь разрастался гнев.

Он пожалел, что при нем не было кобуры — а то можно было бы схватиться за нее для пущего эффекта; но увы. Он был в гражданском, дабы не распугать южан, так что в качестве неодобрения служил только суровый взгляд.

Оказалось, этого было уже вполне достаточно.

К тому моменту, когда Лара заметила его хмурый взгляд, засранцы уже болтали о своем как ни в чем не бывало. Лара пожала плечами и вернулась к еде.

_Боже, он бы не отказался от сигареты._

Ротт провел ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам. Когда-то они были темные, но сейчас уже почти полностью поседели — и он представил, что к тому моменту, когда дочь его друга станет взрослой, он будет уже совсем белым. 

Он вздохнул от осознания необъятности стоящей перед ним задачи.

И погрузился в воспоминания. 

*

Стоял морозный февраль. Добраться до замка Крофтов оказалось той еще задачкой — из-за сильного снегопада отменили все поезда, а найти общий язык с его престарелым артритным Лэнд Ровером зимой было нереально. Так или иначе, уже стоя на полу из красного дерева в холле, Ротт встряхнул плечами, скинув пальто и передав его Уинстону, и принялся подниматься по старым ступеням величественной лестницы на второй этаж. 

Идя по коридорам замка Крофтов, Ротт каждый раз чувствовал себя странно. За многие годы он свыкся работать с богатенькими клиентами, но каждый раз, находясь в этой чудовищной постройке, он невольно и с неприятными ощущениями вспоминал, что один из самых близких его друзей — тот самый, который надежно прикрывал тылы в перестрелке с разорителями могил, и тот самый, который однажды спьяну угорал над происходящим на турнире по пинг-понгу в Бангкоке — вообще-то, дворянин. Титулованный. В общем, аристократ по полной программе.

Дверь в крыло Ричарда и Амелии была открыта, так что Ротт заглянул за нее. Главная спальня замка Крофтов была больше, чем вся его холостяцкая берлога — то есть размером с добрую половину Эндюранс. 

В глубине комнаты стояла просторная кровать на четырех столбиках — скорее всего, там отдыхала Амелия. Ее муж сидел в кресле, располагавшемся в небольшой зоне отдыха рядом со входом. Он сюсюкал с кулечком одеяла, который держал в руках, но при виде Ротта поднял взгляд. 

Дик понизил голос до шепота:

— Конрад, иди сюда, познакомься с ней.

Значит, дочь.

Ричард с Амелией предпочли не узнавать пол ребенка до самого его рождения — словно это было самое важное в жизни открытие, которое им предстояло совершить. 

Подойдя ближе, Ротт опустил глаза — и увидел крепко спящую розовенькую малютку со сморщенной мордашкой и копной темных волос такого же вороного цвета, что и у Амелии.

Малышка выглядела побитой и замученной, но это вполне ожидаемо, когда борешься за появление на свет в течение восемнадцати часов. Крошка уже была настоящим бойцом — и уж точно не бесполезным аристократишкой, чье легчайшее рождение знаменовало не менее легчайшую жизнь. 

Дик весь сиял. Казалось даже, словно он вот-вот расплачется от счастья. 

— Это моя малышка. Моя Лара. 

_Лара Крофт. Красиво. _

— Лара. Как в «Докторе Живаго»?

Ротт задумался над этим. Назвать ее в честь красивой женщины, полной ярости и принципов, но чья жизнь была пронизана печалью? Он не был суеверен — но в значения имен верил. Эта вера произрастала из сплетения баек, которые рассказывала ему бабуля, и собственного опыта. Он не раз повидал, как имена прогибали под себя судьбы. 

Дик не ответил. Даже не поднял взгляда: он не сводил глаз с дочери.

— Такая славная. Даже не пискнула. Ну и красивая, конечно — и ужасно сильная. Я прям не ожидал.

Малютка шевельнулась во сне, поборовшись с мешавшим одеялом, и мяукнула. 

Маленькая львица — совсем как мать. 

Дик прижался губами к ее лбу, а потом улыбнулся:

— Однажды она станет расхитительницей сердец — мальчишки так и полетят налево и направо. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Крепче прижав малышку к груди, Дик потянулся за лежащей на столе слева от него папкой. Передал ее Ротту. 

— Что это? — спросил тот, беря документ. 

— Список того, что нам, думаю, понадобится на раскопках в Пакистане. Хочу, чтобы ты взглянул и поделился профессиональным мнением, или дал дальнейшие рекомендации, все, что в голову придет. 

У Ротта едва не отвисла челюсть. Он понадеялся, что все-таки сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица, не показав удивления и неодобрения. 

Из продолжительной серии поступавших весь прошедший день уведомлений он сделал вывод, что роды были тяжелыми и долгими. Амелия была истощена. Ей даже стоило бы находиться в больнице. Однако Ричард Крофт уже вовсю вел сборы в следующую экспедицию, с вылетом как можно раньше. 

Здесь они с Ричардом и разнились сильнее всего. В точке, где стабильное, крепкое партнерство Крофт-Ротт существовать просто не могло. Дику всегда была важнее поставленная цель, достигнутая любой ценой. Для Ротта на первом месте стояли люди — а деньги и сокровища никуда не убегут. Ему нравилось думать, что он умеет минимизировать ущерб. 

Не то чтобы Ротт не верил в оправданный риск — он, скорее, не верил в неоправданный, такой, который навредит людям, за которых он несет ответственность. Когда-то такими людьми был его подразделение; теперь — его команда и дорогие клиенты, многим из которых была нужна защита от них самих.

Например, таким, как Ричард Крофт с его ослиным упрямством, перекрывающим все разумное.

Тогда Ротт, конечно, ничего этого не сказал. 

Военное чутье помогало ему читать людей. Он знал, что есть две стороны монеты — та, где Дик его друг, и та, где просто работодатель, и несмотря на то, каким довольным тот сейчас был, показывая своего ребенка, Ротт был уверен — данная ситуация скорее из второй категории. 

И за последние годы он поимел достаточно дел с любителями искать сокровища, чтобы знать — перечить клиентам не стоит, особенно когда они столь же богаты, могущественны и своенравны, как Ричард Крофт. 

Так что Ротт раскрыл папку и сделал вид, что просматривает содержимое.

И произнес:

— А как же Лара?

— Поедет с нами, конечно. Когда оформим ей документы. — Дик прижал ее к себе. — Эта юная леди повидает весь мир. 

Ротт хмыкнул. 

— Уже вовсю приучаешь ее к семейному бизнесу?

— Она может стать кем захочет, но я однозначно буду настаивать на археологии в любой области. 

— Мальчики, — позвала Амелия с противоположной стороны комнаты. Ее лицо и губы были совсем обескровлены, и она пыталась подняться на кровати среди подушек. — Если вы уже утвердили свою монополию на нее, то мне надо покормить мою дочь.

Дик тут же вскочил. 

— Дорогая, тебе надо отдыхать.

Ну наконец-то он подумал о семье. 

Амелия засмеялась:

— Ты научился давать молоко, Дик? Боюсь, эта часть родительских обязанностей пока на мне, если ты хочешь, чтобы юная протеже выросла здоровой и крепкой.

Улыбнувшись, она добавила:

— Конрад, я знаю, что ничего нового ты не увидишь, но все же это несколько неловко...

Покидая комнату, Ротт не мог не вспомнить ту неловкую ночь в Эфиопии, когда случайно узрел жену друга голой. Он шел в палатку Крофтов, чтобы сообщить планы на следующий день. В то утро они обнаружили великолепную находку — гробницу доселе неизвестного аксумского короля, которую отыскали отнюдь не сразу, поскольку она оказалась не там, где ожидалось и у нее отсутствовал обозначающий местоположение под землей обелиск, — и настроение у всех в лагере было чудесное. 

Все выпивали по поводу такого события. И к своему стыду Ротт обнаружил, что у лорда Крофта и графини Аббингтон празднование плавно перетекло в... в общем, в более детальное исследование. На столе для совещаний. 

Если прикинуть, то, возможно, именно той ночью Лара и была зачата — в гористой удаленной части эфиопского плато, в окружении тщательно хранимых секретов истории. Лара была зачата среди руин и реликвий, веками скрывавшихся от глаз за скалами и под землей. Это подходило ей идеально. 

С того вечера прошло больше пятнадцати лет. 

Дика и Амелии уже давно не было в живых. Память о них постепенно стиралась, и страницы с их признанными заслугами уходили все дальше в прошлое, в конце концов превращаясь в сноски. 

Их единственным настоящим и живым наследием оставалась дочь.

_Вы оба должны быть здесь с ней. Чтобы вести ее. Не я. _

Зачастую находясь на другом конце земного шара с почти всегда недоступным телефоном, Ротт знал, что замена родителю из него очень так себе. 

Черт, да он даже нормальных отношений завести не смог. Да, он время от времени спал с Рейес, но она, очевидно, еще менее серьезно относилась к их интрижке, чем он. И с тех пор, как появилась Алиша, у Рейес закономерно возникли более важные приоритеты, нежели седеющий англичашка-искатель сокровищ, хромой на левую ногу. 

Какой пример он подавал, а? 

Как вообще допустил он мысль о том, что осилит воспитание юной леди и сможет провести ее во взрослую жизнь?

Это было не такой уж простой задачей — особенно потому, что ей требовалась защита. 

Уже будучи обладательницей полных губ и грудей, Лара была воплощением всяких желаний. Ее, без сомнения, будут хотеть на протяжении всей ее жизни — а с этой ее легкой грустинкой в глазах мужчины будут толпами теряя тапки выпрыгивать из штанов, лишь бы вызвать у нее улыбку. 

И многое другое. И это еще до того, как узнают о ее титуле и родословной.

Будь Ротт ее ровесником, непременно бы увивался. В юности он бы воспринял как вызов собственной дерзости сорвать запретный поцелуй с губ девушки голубых кровей, дающей сто очков вперед всем, кого он встречал раньше. 

Тут его потревожила одна мысль. 

Он спросил:

— У тебя есть парень?

Лара чуть не подавилась апельсиновым соком, покраснела до ушей и потянулась за салфеткой, чтобы вытереть рот.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. И пусть так будет подольше. — Он спер у нее из тарелки палочку картошки в соусе. — Сосредоточься на учебе. 

— Меня не интересуют мальчики, дя... Ротт. 

— Начнут. 

Лара скривилась. 

Еще один повод для беспокойства. 

Ротт перегнулся через стол и тихо спросил:

— Лара, а не надо ли нам поговорить Об Этом? О пестиках и тычинках?

Лара напряглась. А потом смущенно улыбнулась:

— Не, все в порядке. Нам в школе показали фильм. И постоянно талдычат про всякие опасности. 

— Мне нравится твоя школа. 

Лара прыснула:

— Мальчишки в мужском крыле пансиона просто ужасные. Даже не могу себе представить, чтобы... — Лара снова покраснела, поняв, с кем это обсуждает. И договорила шепотом: — ...обниматься с кем-то из них.

Ротту это было словно бальзам на уши. Он надеялся, что Лара будет чувственной, как мать, но не слишком с головой в облаках, каким был ее отец. Из сказанного ею он сделал вывод, что голова у нее была там, где надо. 

Чувственна и умна. А еще скромная и с добрым сердцем. Парни определенно захотят этим воспользоваться, если только Ротт не возьмет на себя обязанность внушить ей некоторый здоровый скептицизм — например, не уступать юношам, умеющим играть на ее расположении. Он сделал мысленную заметку. 

Но Лара вдруг нахмурилась и уперлась взглядом в стол. 

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Ротт. 

— Мама с папой, — сказала она, снова посмотрев на него. — Когда они познакомились, она сразу поняли? Я так и не спросила. 

_Ну и дурак же ты, Ротт. Открыл ящик Пандоры этими своими разговорчиками про парней._

В конце концов, Лара была просто подростком и ее интересовали только романтические сказки о любви. 

Ротт не был уверен, что именно можно ей рассказать, но решил, что она достаточно пережила за свою недолгую жизнь, чтобы знать всю правду, не политую сверху сиропом для пущей сладости. 

— Не скажу на счет твоей мамы, но отец точно был поражен сразу в самое сердце. Он потом мне рассказывал. — Он добавил: — Ты должна понимать, что твой отец был мужчиной, и мужчиной привлекательным — так что за свою жизнь у него не было недостатка в женской близости. 

Об этом Ротт был хорошо осведомлен. 

Он продолжил:

— Но никто из тех девушек не был «той самой». В какой-то момент Дик уже решил, что никогда ее не встретит и смирился с мыслью, что ему так и будет не с кем разделить остаток жизни. Твой дед тогда еще был жив, и когда Дик вернулся домой в перерыве между экспедициями, Ричард-старший настоял на посещении чего-то вроде вечеринки для сливок общества, уж и не помню, какой именно. Твой отец был в полном отвращении. От тамошних людей. Ему было очень тошно оказаться запертым в их обществе. Так что он считал минуты и еле дожидался удобного момента, чтобы сбежать. 

Но вдруг, словно глоток свежего воздуха, появилась она. Амелия Харгрейвз. В ее жилах не текла голубая кровь, но она была из богатой семьи и поэтому всю жизнь с легкостью обращалась в высших кругах. Она знала правила игры. И ей всегда была присуща замечательная черта — она умела веселиться. 

Ему вспомнилась ее улыбка — и озорной блеск глаз. 

— Твоя мама никогда не боялась нарушать правила. Даже прямо-таки размазывала их по стенке при случае. Но она была очень обаятельной и легко очаровывала людей, так что ей многое прощалось. Твой отец никогда ее прежде не встречал, потому что она была моложе — но они все равно идеально друг другу подходили. Она объездила весь мир, и за ее плечами эксперта лингвистики был багаж владения пятью языками. Она была очень, _очень_ яркой, даже затмевала твоего отца — но, когда о них рассказывают, в этих историях она почему-то всегда остается в его тени. 

Ум и вправду достался Ларе от матери.

Нет, Дик тоже был умен. Просто в какие-то моменты он был склонен отбросить то, что написано в книгах и положиться на чутье. Амелия оказывала на своего своенравного муженька потрясающе положительное влияние, но полностью перевоспитать его порой слепое и упрямое доверие к чутью, конечно, не могла. 

И если бы ей удалось, то Ротт бы сейчас здесь не сидел с их осиротевшей дочерью. 

От этой мысли у него сжало в груди.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, сопротивляясь этому чувству, и продолжил историю. 

— И наконец, закончив целую вечность пялиться на нее, твой отец собрал всю свою смелость в кулак, представился и увел Амелию прочь от толпы. 

_Весь такой плавный на поворотах._

— Они разговорились, и чутье не подвело твоего отца на нее счет. Они мыслили очень схоже и имели схожие взгляды и амбиции. Конечно, прежде чем стать твоей матерью, она заставила Дика немного попотеть в попытках добиться ее, даже превратила это в спорт в некотором роде, — ну а дальше ты уже в курсе, что все получилось. Любовь-морковь и зайки-лужайки. 

Когда он закончил историю, Лара уже улыбалась вовсю.

Ротт покачал головой:

— Заменила пыльные тома по истории на любовные романчики? — подразнил ее он. 

Это спустило ее с небес на землю.

— Вовсе нет, — надулась Лара. Но тут же перестала обиженно хмуриться и снова улыбнулась своей обычной мягкой улыбкой. — Просто... От твоих рассказов они словно вновь оживают. 

Она снова принялась невольно перебирать в пальцах нефритовую подвеску. А потом обратилась к столу:

— Уже три года прошло, и я иногда, ну, забываю какие-то вещи. Сложно помнить все в точности. А иногда кажется, будто они просто уехали на раскопки и с минуты на минуту мне позвонят со школьной регистратуры, что родители ждут меня внизу. 

Лара снова подняла взгляд и посмотрела прямо на Ротта. 

— Ты единственный, кто _по-настоящему_ может мне про них рассказать, Ротт. Правду. Я знаю, что ты не будешь ничего от меня скрывать. Спасибо тебе. 

_Уж это он точно мог для нее сделать._

— Обращайся, милая. 

Он потянулся через стол и положил ладонь на ее все еще сжатый кулак.

— Сэр? — К ним подошла официантка. — Вы с дочкой желаете еще что-нибудь?

Это поразило их. Ротт почувствовал, что Лара вздрогнула. 

Но когда он взглянул на нее, она не выглядела так, словно ей было неприятно. 

Да и он сам, честно говоря, тоже.

Он был бы счастлив иметь такую дочь, как Лара. 

Ротт улыбнулся ей, а потом пробормотал официантке:

— Нет, все в порядке. 

*

На улице он закурил, и Лара одарила его неодобрительным взглядом. 

Чтобы перевести тему, Ротт завел новый разговор, целиком о Ларе. 

— Итак, какие планы на эти Банковские Выходные[1]? 

— Мистер Дорчестер прислал денег, — она сердито сунула руки в карманы. — Но мне очень надо по магазинам, потому что за семестр я выросла из всего. 

Ротт чуть не выронил сигарету. 

— Эм, мне стоит... Хочешь, я...?

Поход по магазинам с подростком пугал его даже больше, чем разговор Об Этом. 

Лара очень прямо восприняла его реакцию.

— О, нет. Нет. Я бы так с тобой не поступила, Ротт. Сама схожу. И если останется время, зайду в книжный или в Британский Музей. Там сейчас расширенная выставка болотных людей[2] со всей Европы. И последние разработки в посмертной реконструкции.

О, как она засияла, когда заговорила об археологии! Мечта Дика о протеже все-таки исполнилась. Она унаследовала гораздо больше, чем просто его масть и долговязое телосложение: еще и его главную страсть. 

Ротт проворчал:

— Прости уж, тут работка появилась. Зато на летних каникулах по горам полазим. Продолжим наш трехгорный челлендж[3] — возьмем Бен-Невис. Что скажешь?

Она ахнула:

— Правда?

— Почему бы и нет? Неплохой способ освежить знания о безопасности в горах.

Лара кивнула — а потом выдала широкую, умоляющую улыбку:

— А остаток лета проведем на Эндюранс?

— Может быть, но только если у меня будет своя экспедиция и меня не наймет кто-нибудь, милая. 

С тех пор, как Дик пропал, бизнес переживал не лучшие времена, и Ротту приходилось брать заказы от не самых приятных клиентов. Ему очень бы не хотелось, чтобы привлекательная брюнетка, которая еще вчера была ребенком, представляла соблазн для их сальных взглядов.   
Лара не стала спорить. 

— Окей.

Когда Ротт докурил, они направились вниз по улице. 

— Чем еще сейчас занимаются в Лондоне юные леди, выпустившись из пансиона? — спросил он, и, подмигнув, добавил: — Или мне не стоит знать?

Лара усмехнулась:

— Да ничем таким особенным. Сегодня буду на вписке у девчонок с потока. 

— Подруг?

Она пожала плечами:

— Вроде того. Они хорошие. Это дома у Гвен. Мы вместе ходим в Стрелковый клуб. 

— Стрелковый клуб?

Ротт знал, что Лара занимается стрельбой из лука, но понятия не имел, что и огнестрелом тоже. Он бросил свою древнюю заплеванную общеобразовательную в средней школе, но даже тогда она могла предложить мальчишкам только футбол да кулачные бои за сараем. 

— Впечатлен. Я уже говорил, как сильно одобряю вашу внеклассную программу?

Она улыбнулась:

— Вроде бы да. 

Спустя один удар сердца, ее улыбка угасла.

В глазах промелькнула грусть, сменившись на хорошо узнаваемый блеск стали. 

— Я просто должна быть готова, Ротт. Если я пойду своим путем. 

Ротт опустил ладонь на ее тонкую шею. 

— Лара, у меня нет никаких сомнений, что у тебя получится все, что ты задумаешь. Но ты не обязана идти в одиночку. Я рядом, малыш. Всегда. 

Неожиданно для него она вдруг повернулась и сжала его в объятьях, обхватив за талию и прижавшись щекой к груди. 

Ему стало неловко от такого тактильного проявления внимания, особенно на людях, но Ларе было очень нужно. Он опустил подбородок ей на макушку и гладил по чистым волосам, пахнущим алоэ, пока она не отстранилась. 

Он молчал, пока она шмыгала носом и терла глаза. Она нуждалась в его молчаливом понимании. 

— Я сяду на метро вот здесь, — заявила Лара. Они стояли напротив входа на станцию. 

— Ладно. 

— Передай Гримму от меня привет, пожалуйста. 

— Передам. 

_Старый хрыч заплевал бы все вокруг своим Айрон Брю, если б увидел тебя сейчас._

Ротт знал, что, скажи он такое вслух — Лара бы смутилась, и это было бы не самым приятным окончанием вечера, так что оставил ремарку при себе. 

Лара подняла на него серьезный взгляд. 

— Ротт, спасибо тебе. За все. 

— Был рад повидаться, милая. 

— И я. 

Она подхватила лямки рюкзака обеими руками, подтянула его повыше и улыбнулась в последний раз:

— Пока. 

Ротт смотрел, как он уходила. 

У него болело за нее сердце, но в то же время после сегодняшнего обеда он чувствовал себя легче.

Ему не стоит беспокоиться о Ларе. 

Жизнь не была с ней ласкова, но такие пинки только закалили ее. Ротт это видел. 

С ней все будет хорошо.

Даже лучше.

Даже если Лара и не верила в это, она все равно была сильной и острой словно бритва — сконцентрированной и самостоятельной.

И помощь Ротта тут совсем не при чем. 

И фамилия Крофт — тоже. 

И даже все то, что в нее, осознанно или как-то иначе, вложили Дик с Амелией.

Просто она сама была такой. Благодаря судьбе. 

И Ротт всегда будет рядом. Он ждет с нетерпением.


End file.
